


Finally.

by levi_james



Series: Trans!Blaine Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans!Blaine, Transgender, ftm!Blaine, gender transition surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_james/pseuds/levi_james
Summary: After years of waiting and saving, Blaine finally takes a huge step towards transition, and his happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a year after Security.
> 
> Warning for: gender dysphoria, gender transition, gender transition surgery

Blaine saves everything he earns for a year. His days of mocha lattes and bagel sandwiches are gone; this is more important.

He finally saves enough: $7000. He makes the appointment.

Six grueling months later, he and Kurt fly to San Francisco, booking a hotel for a week. This isn't exactly the use of their vacation days they were hoping for, but Blaine needs this.

The doctor’s office is welcoming, at least as welcoming as a doctor's office can be. The surgeon is a kind-faced woman who reminds Blaine of Dr. Williams. She couldn't have come with better recommendations.

Blaine's heart beats with anticipation, as well as the bit of fear that comes with undergoing surgery. Kurt holds his hand as he drives, rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s fingers, every so often whispering reassuring words to Blaine. Blaine knows Kurt's right, it was going to be okay.

Blaine lies on the hospital bed after enduring a few humiliating “before” photos, which the nurse assures him he will need. Blaine’s face gets covered by a mask, a voice instructing him to breathe deeply. He does, and he drifts out of consciousness. 

Fuck. Blaine groans. There's a deep, terrible pain throughout the upper half of his body. He opens his eyes, placing himself groggily. He feels a hand on his, his boyfriend is sitting next to him, smiling at him softly. When Blaine realizes where he is, what are finally gone, he sighs with relief, feeling like he's been holding onto the breath for 25 years -- in a way, he has.

There are bandages wrapped around him, holding him together. The nurse comes in to administer pain medication, after which Blaine’s deep pain subsides.

He goes to the hotel later that day, feeling decent considering what he's been through. He can't return home until he's partially healed, so they stay in the city. The first days Blaine is pretty useless, and Kurt is happy to wait on him.

After a week, they return home. Blaine was never more excited to crash on his bed, and Kurt agrees. They lay together, Kurt holding him, no words needed between them.

After two weeks, Blaine can finally take off his bandages. He nervously goes to the bathroom and begins peeling them off. Kurt enters and stands next to Blaine as they stare at the mirror. The final bandage comes off, and they stare at Blaine's chest. It has two matching, angry pink lines under each nipple. There are faint bruises around the area. But it's unmistakably the way it was supposed to be.

Blaine's eyes fill with tears as he looks at his chest. Finally, he is free.

**Author's Note:**

> I, again, wrote this at 2 am last night.
> 
> If you need someone to talk to you can send me a message [here](http://needtofeelanything.tumblr.com/), but I will warn you that I'm not great at keeping up conversations. But I would love to hear from you. [Here's a list of mental health hotlines for all countries. Please use them.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines) There are also [trans-specific hotlines here](https://www.translifeline.org/) and [international LGBTQ hotlines here](http://www.thetrevorproject.org/pages/international-support). I care about you. Please get help if you need it.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about trans things, feel free to contact me: My tumblr is [here](http://needtofeelanything.tumblr.com/) and my writing blog is [here](http://writingandsilliness.tumblr.com//).  
> Please direct your general trans-related questions to Google or another source dedicated to educating cisgender people!
> 
> I love you!


End file.
